This is a follow-on fixed-price contract awarded to continue the animal morbidity/mortality survey of colleges of veterinary medicine in North America, which began in 1964. The A.V.M.D.P.P., which is made up of the majority of the 24 hospitals and clinics of veterinary medicine colleges in North America, is the only source of large quantities of animal cancer data from North America. Numerous NCI investigators are presently involved in descriptive and analytic studies about the epidemiology of cancer in animals. This contract will provide continued data for the studies and especially for future studies that require the ability to characterize the locale of the animal's abode. It is expected that these data will likely contribute to our understanding of the effects of low level environmental hazards on the animal population. There are expected to be between 14 to 20 of the 24 hospitals and clinics of the Colleges of veterinary Medicine in the United States and Canada involved in this project. These schools will submit through the AVMDPP, abstracted morbidity and mortality data about all patients seen by the program participants for the period July 1, 1984 through June 30, 1985. This data will be submitted on computer tapes meeting specific edit and coding schemes as outlined in the contract workscope. This contract will cover the buying of the data for the eighth year using this purchase mechanism.